


Little Drabbles

by redshoemafia



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:50:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshoemafia/pseuds/redshoemafia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few, unrelated drabbles staring Steve, Tony, and Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.)

 

"My friends!" Thor's booming voice startles Tony out of the doze he'd fallen into, collapsed and half-drunk against Steve's chest. "Clint has informed me that it is customary to bestow a kiss on your most beloveds for luck and prosperity in this New Year!"  
  
That's all the warning Tony gets before Thor's lips descend over his, warm and pliant and tasting faintly of mead and the frilly pink drink Tasha concocted earlier. He returns the kiss, it seems rude not to, enjoying the way the god's beard tickles against his mouth. Thor kisses Steve too, leaning over Tony and cupping his face, and Tony can feel the happy rumble that comes from both of them.   
  
Old Time Rock and Roll comes blaring through the house's speakers and Clint ruins the moment by sliding into the room dressed like Tom Cruise's stunt double in Risky Business and lip-syncing with a hairbrush as a prop mic. It distracts the God aware from Tony and Steve, but he has to admit, it's funny as hell.  
  
"... Wait, did he just say we're his most beloveds?"  
  
Steve smirks. "Go back to sleep, Tony."

 

 

 

2.)

 

Tony was always bleary eyed when he had to be up at ridiculous in the morning. Who scheduled meetings at seven am anyway? He was positive this was punishment for some as-yet-undiscovered trespass against Pepper despite her insistence that it was going on 11 am in London and they couldn't keep them waiting much longer. Sometimes, he really wanted to remind the world that being an eccentric, genius, billionaire, not-so-much-playboy-anymore, philanthropist meant he got to have meetings whenever he damn well pleased and that was NOT at seven in the goddamn morning thankyouverymuch!  
  
Steve had laughed at him when he'd abandoned their bed for his morning run, saying something about 'wouldn't kill him' and 'not that bad' but Tony was positive it could and it was. Maybe he could stage a formal protest. Possibly by falling asleep at the meeting. Would show Pepper a thing or two, woman was getting uppity...  
  
Suddenly, a warm cup of coffee, that life-saving elixir, was thrust under his nose and he dove for it like a man starved. It was half way gone before he thought to look up and see who his savior might be, half expecting Pepper to be standing there with a look that said 'I gave you coffee now don't sass me and go put on a suit like a big boy.' You know, when she put her mind to it, her face could get very expressive. Like, ninja level expressive. Frightening, really.  
  
Instead, it was Thor beaming down at him with that beatific, half amused look he seemed to always have when he was looking at Tony... or Steve... or really anyone except Dr. Doom or Loki or some other baddie they were fighting at the moment.   
  
He really should stop trying to think in the morning.   
  
"Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked, because really, the coffee was fucking delicious.  
  
Thor's laugh echoed through the kitchen, deep and rich and very godlike. Tony's not sure how anyone would ever be able to mistake him for an everyday guy, seeing he's built like a truck and can't even laugh at a normal volume but that's okay because he's a really good cuddler and brings Tony coffee when he can't even think straight and...  
  
Thor kisses him, gently stopping his thoughts with the press of his lips.  
  
"And I you, Tony."

 

 

 

3.)

 

Tony whined, straining against Steve's hands as Thor's cock sunk slowly, thickly, into him. His head fell back onto Steve's shoulder, Thor's breath leaving humid streaks on the newly exposed skin as his hips began to move, pushing delicious friction into him. Tony loved this, loved being sandwiched between his two lovers and clinging to them both while the pleasure wound through him.

 

He could feel Steve's cock, soft from the orgasm both he and Thor had sucked out of him mere moments ago, pressing against his back as the man whispered filthy encouragement in his ear. He told Tony to spread his legs wide and take the pleasure Thor was giving him.

 

And he did. Tony spread his thighs, took one hand away from where he was clinging to Steve’s neck and wound it into Thor’s hair and _pulled_ until the god pressed his lips firmly over Tony’s. The slap of their hips together was messy and staccato and just fucking perfect. Another whine, another push, and it took him over the edge. He came, squeezing down on Thor’s cock, milking it as his body spasmed until he can feel the warm explosion of Thor’s finish bursting inside him.

 

 

 

4.)

 

“Thor? What’s with the downpour?”

 

Steve only asked because Thor usually only brought the rain down on Manhattan when he was upset. The last time was when Dr. Foster told him that, while she loved him dearly, she was too married to her work and Thor too busy with the Avengers to make the long distance between them work. That time it was three days of deluge before Tony managed to convince him to come back inside with a gallon of mead and a shoulder to cry on.

 

That had really been the beginning of the three of them together. It hadn’t been a chore to find room for Thor in his and Tony’s bed, or in their hearts.

 

But when Thor turned to him, dripping and soaked with raindrops, he was smiling. “Tis no downpour, my darling Steve.  Only showers to make things bright again, as you and our Tony have done for me.”

 

It made Steve smile for a lot of reasons; hearing the happiness in Thor’s voice, knowing that he and Tony were responsible for putting it there, the idea of Thor bringing on the storm to show his pleasure. They all gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling as he stepped out from under the eaves and headed over to the god, not bothered as the droplets soaked into his tee-shirt.

 

When he arrived, Steve was swept into Thor’s embrace, held tight against the god’s chest by strong arms around his middle. Steve wound his arms around his shoulders and accepted the kiss Thor leaned in to offer, tasting the lingering drops of rain between them.

 

 

 

5.)

 

Steve took another swing at the punching bag, taking out the lingering anger he still felt at their most recent fight with Thanos. It had been barely controlled chaos on the field, cars flying everywhere and explosions and weapons discharging. Everyone had taken a hit at some point. Steve nearly broke his leg when a chunk of a building came sailing through the air and couldn’t get out of the way. Hawkeye need several stitches to his bicep to stop the bleeding that came from a shattered window pane. Black Widow and Hulk both had too many bruises to count.

 

The worst though… The worst had been Thor and Tony. Thor’s injuries weren’t terrible, but it had been heart wrenchingly scary to watch a pile of rubble fall on him. The god emerged mere seconds later, his helmet dented and askew and looking righteously pissed off (if a little punch-drunk) and for that, Steve was grateful.

 

But Tony had taken a blast to the face plate and had fallen from the sky like a sack of potatoes. Hulk caught him before he made contact with the asphalt, and Steve tried to be thankful for small miracles… but Iron’s Man’s helmet looked scorched and dented and… Hawk razzed him later about crying out in fear, once it proved that Tony was alright and in surgery to fix a broken nose. If they weren’t careful, Director Fury was going to start making rules about who could and couldn’t go into a fight if Steve and Tony and Thor stayed lovers for the long term. And Steve liked to think they would.

 

His thoughts were still all jumbled and the adrenaline was still working its way through his system. Tony was upstairs, in bed with Thor, sleeping off the effects of the vicodin medical had given him for the pain.

 

Or so he thought.

 

“Steeeeebe!”

 

He turned to find Tony, black eyes prominent against the white of the bandages across his nose, riding piggyback on Thor and clinging to his broad shoulders. He still looked bleary eyed and a little drunk, wavering from side to side as Thor walked and not quite able to focus, but he was talking and gearing up for a good whine if Steve knew him and that was enough to make him smile.

 

“What are you doing out of bed?” He should chastise them both, he really should. Tony should be in bed and Thor should be responsible enough to keep him there. But Steve knew how convincing Tony could be when he wanted.

 

“Steebe. Why you dowd heer when you shubby snugglig wif us?”

 

Steve was pretty sure only about half of those were actual English words. He looked to Thor for a translation.

 

“Our love demands both his partners be there to keep him warm or he can’t sleep properly.” Thor replies, grinning and full of affection. He adjusts Tony on his back carefully, rearranging so he can lock his wrists together under Tony’s rear-end.

 

“Bub yer puntin’ fings an no ubstairs. Can sleeeeeeb.”

 

“Come, Steve. Let us not cause Tony any more distress by your absence.”

 

He can tell Thor knew why he was down in the gym instead of fawning over an injured Tony. Just like he can tell he’s going to give in with one kiss from the god and a pathetic sniffle from the billionaire. Thor strode forward and delivered it, just like expected, pressing their lips together and communicating that there will be time later to worry if he still needed to.

 

And then Tony, poor baby Tony, sniffled pathetically, demanded his own kiss, and said, “M’oooon Stebe. Sleeb now.”

 

Yeah, Steve thought. That sounded good. Because despite the fear and the worry and the anger and everything else running through him, he still had his boys, and now it was time to appreciate them all over again.

 

 

 

6.)

 

“I understand not why such things are not to be touched.”

 

Thor was pouting. Tony had taken away the shiny piece of Midgardian gadgetry he’d been examining and sent him to sit on the couch next to Steve with his hands firmly tucked under his godly thighs.

 

“I don’t either big guy.” At least Steve was sympathetic. “But I’m pretty sure if Tony tells you not to touch something it’s because it’ll blow up if you aren’t really careful.”

 

“Does he believe that I cannot withstand the force of such explosions? I am the God of Thunder, my dear Steve!”

 

Tony kept on tinkering in his lab, shifting various metal odds and ends from one table to another, muttering himself. Steve could only hear every few words but phrases like ‘a-bomb’ and ‘menace’ and ‘smoldering rubble’ filtered through to his ears.

 

“I know, Thor. I’m sure Tony doesn’t think you’ll get hurt, but… The house is fragile.”

 

Thor harrumphed, but conceded the point. His Tony’s home was grand and lovely, but it was nothing compared to the sprawling palace that belonged to his father back in Asgard. One day, he would take his loves to that realm and introduce them to his mother and father, the warriors three and to Sif, and to all the pleasures the world of the gods had. He smiled, imaging the looks they would wear.

 

“Very well, Steve. I shall bow to your wisdom on this matter. But I must have something to occupy me if I am to be still in our Tony’s laboratory. How did you amuse yourself before I came along?”

 

“Depends. Sometimes I’d draw, or read. Usually though, I’d just watch.” Steve scooted himself down the couch, closer to the god and Thor happily wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Ah.” Thor beamed. “I am beginning to understand. It is like one of the nature programs Bruce enjoys watching, where one observes wild animals in their natural habitat?”

 

“Something like that. It’s Tony watching.” Steve settled a hand onto Thor’s thigh, leaning into the steady warmth that always seemed to emanate from him.

 

Thor chuckled. A wonderful pastime indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found in my archives. I don't know why I didn't add it to the original, hope you enjoy.

Steve and Thor both hated when Tony is away. Making love with only two of them was never as good as it was when they are all together, a sticky mess of limbs and muscles and mouths all meshed together. 

But right now, Tony was away in Kyoto, not due back until tomorrow in the small hours of the morning. Steve and Thor tried waiting for him, but two weeks is a long time to wait. They’d tried sex over the phone with Tony, but the time difference between New York and Japan was too drastic… The first time Tony had a meeting called in the middle of it, the second Thor and Steve were called out to deal with a new threat to the city.

It was disappointing and difficult to go into a battle with an erection.

They wanted to wait, really, until Tony is back with them, but a case of blue balls only stood for so long before relief is a must. And that’s exactly what drove them to the position they were in, with Thor pressed against the headboard of their bed, naked, and with an equally naked Steve in his lap and devouring his mouth like a man starved. Steve groaned as Thor’s erection pressed against his ass, grinding down and moaning at the feel of pre-come trailing over his skin. 

Thor grabbed handfuls of Steve’s hips, thrusting up to rub against him. Half of him wanted to pull Steve down onto his cock and have the man ride him into the mattress, the other half wanted to flip them both over and press in, to fuck Steve until he’s babbling like Tony normally does. He reached to the side, picking up the tube of lubricant and slicking up his fingers before reaching to tease at Steve’s hole.

Steve swore quietly, grinding down onto Thor’s digits stretching him open. He wanted more, wanted to be fucked open and filled up. He doesn’t want to wait, but he knew that Thor’s fingers aren’t the only god-sized appendage the man has and he doesn’t bottom as often as Tony or Thor do … but oh fuck does he love it when Thor does what he was doing. 

It took just short of an eternity before Steve is finally slicked up and ready, poised on his knees and ready to sink down onto Thor, when a noise from the other side of the room catches their attention. It was a just a little noise, nothing more than the rustling of fabric, but it sets them both on edge and made Steve want to curse up a blue streak at the interruption and intrusion. 

Instead of it being Hawkeye or Tasha or even Bruce, bursting in to tell them any manner of useless information, it was Tony. Tony, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat and stripping himself of an expensive looking suit. Tony, who wasn’t supposed to be home until tomorrow. 

“Don’t let me stop you.”

So Thor doesn’t. He pulled Steve down, groaning as he slid into the tight, wet heat of him. Tony stripped all the way to the bed and by the time he crawled in and reached for Steve’s dick, he’s as naked as they are. 

“Yeah, Steve. Ride him hard.” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear, curling his fingers and applying the kind of pressure around Steve’s cock that only years of practice could develop. “Fuck. You have no idea how many times in the past two weeks I’ve thought about you two doing this and frankly… it’s been like goddamn torture.”

Steve moaned, breathy and strained. He fucked his hip down onto Thor and up into Tony’s hand and knew it wasn’t going to last long, and he was right. One more thrust connected to the right spot and he saw stars, coming hard and making a complete mess.


End file.
